Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre
Les Stormtroopers du Premier Ordre étaient les descendants des Stormtroopers de l'Empire Galactique visible en 34 ap.BY sous les ordres du Premier Ordre. Ils possédaient une nouvelle armure blanche et un fusil blaster F-11D. Ils étaient spécialisés en Flametroopers, en Snowtroopers, en Stormtroopers antiémeute et en Stormtroopers lourd. Histoire À l'époque de l'Empire Galactique, la formation des Stormtroopers était surtout académique. Par nécessité, le Premier Ordre appliqua un système d'entraînement bien plus strict afin d'assurer l'excellence de ses armées, réduites. L'entraînement des Stormtroopers du Premier Ordre valorisait l'improvisation, les opérations de contre-insurrection et les tactiques de guérilla. Ne devant plus prêter allégeance au gouvernement, qui domine la galaxie, ces soldats devaient apprendre à lutter pour la reconquête du pouvoir. Cet état d'esprit donna naissance à un apprentissage du combat plus complet que les entraînements d'autrefois. Après la Guerre Civile Galactique, les armées de Stormtroopers furent formellement interdites, mais la Nouvelle République était loin de se douter que le Premier Ordre multipliait les préparatifs pour lancer une attaque surprise.Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée Équipement Afin d'éviter les restrictions des traités qui empêchent les grandes corporations de vendre des armes au Premier Ordre, les industries BlasTech et Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc créèrent une subdivision nommée la Corporation Sonn-Blas. Elles opéraient dans l'espace occupé par le Premier Ordre et fabrique la majorité des armes du Premier Ordre, se basant sur les modèles classiques de la Guerre des Clones. L'armement moderne des Stormtroopers est précis et robuste. Il possède des cartouches énergétiques efficaces qui assurent une meilleure précision sur le terrain, ainsi que des réserves de munitions. Apparitions *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: L'Escadron Black 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2: L'Escadron Black 2'' *''Poe Dameron 3: L'Escadron Black 3'' *''Poe Dameron 7: Avis de Tempête'' *''Poe Dameron 11: La Tempête Approche 4'' *''Poe Dameron 13: La Tempête Approche 6'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Disparition d'une Légende 1'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Disparition d'une Légende 2'' *''Poe Dameron 17: Histoires de Guerre 1'' *''Poe Dameron 18: Histoires de Guerre 2'' *''Poe Dameron 19: Histoires de Guerre 3'' *''Poe Dameron Annuel 1'' *''Poe Dameron 24: La Légende Retrouvée 5'' * **Saison 1 ***Une station sous assaut ***La tour des as ***Les Enfants de Tehar ***Le double jeu de Synara ***Secrets et hologrammes ***Exploration clandestine ***Les affaires sont les affaires ***Le dilemme de Doza ***L'occupation du Premier Ordre ***Le nouveau Stormtrooper ***Le cœur du problème ***Les Disparus ***En eaux troubles *''Rejoins la Résistance 1'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 3'' *''Forces du Destin : Les Chroniques de Rey'' *"Nettoyage" — Star Wars Aventures 3 *Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 1'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 3'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 4'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 5'' *''Une Mission pour BB-8'' *''Capitaine Phasma 1'' *''Capitaine Phasma 4'' *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' *Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman jeunesse) *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 1'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 4'' *''Les Derniers Jedi 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: Le Réveil 1'' *''Poe Dameron 27: Le Réveil 2'' *''Poe Dameron 28: Le Réveil 3'' *''Poe Dameron 30: Le Réveil 5'' }} Sources * *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars : Pour les Novices'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Star Wars : Les Derniers Jedi : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références Catégorie:Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre Catégorie:Variantes de Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre